


It’s a Pride Thing (You Wouldn’t Understand)

by tobitobito



Series: Glee/Flash Xovers [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry can speak french, Bi Thad, Bisexual Iris West, Coming Out, Gay Barry Allen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Kurt is a jerk, Lacrosse, M/M, Nick and Jeff are actual goals, Niff, Scared Barry Allen, Scared Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Thadbastian, Yes I got the quote off of google, Yes this title has a double meaning, Y’all it’s another WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Glee/Flash crossover: Sebastian Smythe attends a lacrosse game but he runs into someone from his past, putting the first crack in his cleverly crafted mask.





	It’s a Pride Thing (You Wouldn’t Understand)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t fucking know. I’ll try and update this but I fucking suck at updates :(. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and it’s not as cringe as some of the stuff I’ve posted!

“You ready for this game, Bas?” Thad turned to his friend. They were going to kick this team’s ass.

“Hell yeah! These suckers are gonna lose so bad!” Sebastian smirked at Thad, giving him a high five.

As it turns out, they completely thrashed the other team. Unfortunately for Sebastian, the other team weren’t exactly the epitome of good sportsmanship. Which was the understatement of the year. After the game some of the members of the opposition decided to corner him behind a building, out of the spectators and members of the Dalton team’s sight. 

“Hey look, some of you losers are hot and all but you really aren’t my type. Maybe we can work something out, though!” Sebastian started, smirking behind his helmet. The tallest guy shoved him up against the wall. “Oh your one of those guys are you?”

“So not only are you a little bitch but you’re also gay.” Hold on, Sebastian recognised that voice from somewhere, “Who the fuck do you think you are, making a fool out of our team?”

“Technically it would be-“

“Shut the fuck up!” The guy holding him pulled his helmet off, “Hey look, it’s the little nerd, didn’t think you were coordinated enough to walk down the hall, let alone play lacrosse!” Yep, that was Tony alright.

“I didn’t think you even knew what coordinated was.” Sebastian remarked snidely.

“Sebastian!” That was the rest of his team. They had come looking for him because the bus was nearly ready to leave.

“You changed your name as well? You’re such a pussy, Allen!” Tony ended the altercation by placing a well aimed punch right in Sebastian’s mouth, splitting his lip. “Have fun with your new friends, gay boy!”

“Bas!” Jeff ran over to him while the other members of the team stood paralysed. They were unsure what to do as they’d never seen their captain bested like that before.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian brushed Jeff off, “Let’s just get back to the bus!”

Nick stepped forward, “But you need to go to the hospital for that!” 

“Yeah, well, there’s a fucking first aid kit on the bus isn’t there?” Sebastian stalked towards the bus holding one hand over his mouth. The rest of his team stared after him before following dumbly with their mouths open.

Surprisingly, none of the chaperones or coaches noticed Sebastian’s injuries, but that also meant that nobody was willing to speak up about it, fearing the wrath of the Smythe boy.

After they exited the bus Thad grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side, behind a brick wall. Making sure that no one was within earshot, he spoke, “Bas, come on! At least let me take you to the nurse! Please?”

In a moment of weakness, hanging his head and sighing, he agreed. After all, what kind of monster would he be to say no to his roommate?

Unfortunately he did need stitches, though they were just the ones that stick over the wound rather than the kind that require a needle. Shit. He had completely forgotten that the staff had set up a joint glee club practice with the New Directions. His image would be completely fucking ruined.

“I’m going to bed now, Jesus Christ I’m tired!” Thad complained as they entered their dorm room.

“What? No goodnight kiss?” Sebastian asked him, smirking slyly.

What genuinely surprised him was when Thad walked over to him, stood on his toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before collapsing on his bed. He hadn’t expected Thad to actually kiss him and what’s more, he hadn’t expected to actually like it. He brushed his fingertips over the area where Thad had kissed him, remembering what his hot breath and soft lips had felt like. 

Sebastian didn’t get ‘crushes’. That was a fact. The only problem was that this was exactly what it was. He had a crush on Thad. His mask was slipping. He was showing more and more of what he was like as Barry Allen. That wasn’t what he wanted at all.


End file.
